Shopping carts have become very important in Western culture. Stores around the world maintain fleets of shopping carts to facilitate a customer's selection, transport, and purchase of goods within those stores. Over many decades, the shape and size of shopping carts have changed to meet different models of shopping. However, in recent history, the basic shopping cart has changed very little, except for the application of different materials such as plastics.
Retailers devote considerable resources to shaping a customer's experience within a retail store to make shopping easier, more comfortable, and attractive. Unfortunately, very little of this attention has been placed on the shopping cart. Accordingly, shopping carts remain generally heavy, bulky, and difficult to maneuver. Conventional shopping carts are constructed to be rugged to withstand weather, misuse, and rough handling during use, collection and storage. Unfortunately, this attention to ruggedness has produced a cart with a steel chassis and handles, sometimes having rough edges and/or relatively sharp corners. These steel components contribute to the stodgy feel and unattractive appearance of many conventional shopping carts.
Given their high profile in the retail environment and their impact on the experience of the consumer, shopping carts should better serve to meet the needs and wants of consumers, especially in fast-moving, retail cultures.